It's Not Like It Would Change Anything
by marymin
Summary: Shameless harutaka pwp.


"Rule number one," Takane growled, holding up one finger. She was blushing furiously, but did her best to maintain a scowl.

"Don't overexert myself," Haruka said with a laugh, smiling up at her. "I know, already!"

Unsure, she narrowed her eyes at him. Their position was already compromising. He lay on his back on the tiled floor, and she was straddling his waist. The classroom door was locked and then barricaded with three desks just in case, and the teacher wasn't due back for hours anyway. As she glanced towards the door to double-check, Haruka placed his hand on her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt.

"Come on, I'll be really careful," he promised sweetly, and leaned up to kiss her. Immediately, she seized his shoulders and shoved him back against the the ground.

"Lay_ down_," she gritted between her teeth, and after a startled second, he laughed.

"Yes ma'am!"

Satisfied now that he would listen to her, she bent down to kiss him. He responded enthusiastically, sliding his tongue across her lips, and Takane felt something in her stomach stir. It always enraged her how good he was at this, while she was stuck muddling along as best she could. It wasn't fair that someone that talented was stuck with her.

One of his hands came up to touch the stray hairs at the base of her neck that had escaped from her pigtails, and the gesture was so endearing and tender that she almost cried. His other hand slipped up her thigh and under her skirt, and she rocked forward on her knees, propping herself up with her hands to kiss him better.

The movement would have exposed her underwear to the empty classroom, and for not the first time Takane was incredibly glad she chose to wear shorts under her uniform. Haruka was content to cup his hand around the curve of her hip for now, though he pressed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned, furious with herself for not being able to keep quiet.

She shifted her weight to one hand and began to push Haruka's sweater up with the other. She understood he had to wear that thing for warmth, but he'd be plenty warm by the time they were done. She got it up around his armpits, but then had to sit back to get it off properly. When she rocked back, seating herself on his hips, she realized he was more turned on than she'd thought. She glanced back up at his face, and sure enough, he was flushed and biting his lip. Worried, she placed her hand on the stretch of his chest that was now bared, checking his heart rate.

"Takane!" he exclaimed, taking her wrist and pulling it away. "I can take care of myself, okay? I'm not gonna keel over and die just because we're making out." As if to prove that he was okay, he began to peel off his sweater and uniform shirt, pulling them clumsily over his head. Takane didn't let the view distract her.

"If you pass out before getting me off I will literally kill you myself," she threatened, and he giggled. She guessed it was a little ridiculous.

Finally rid of the shirt, he lay back again. "Shorts or shirt," he asked her, and though he sounded shy, his smile was mischievous. "It's only fair."

Takane froze. She knew she'd have to take her clothes off at some point, if they were really doing this, but she hadn't yet thought about the logistics of it. Her face burned, and almost without thinking, she shucked her sweater off, pulling it over her head to hide her blush. She started on the buttons of her shirt, and Haruka made an interested noise. "Let me?"

Well, she wasn't going to be letting him do much for the next ten minutes, so she might as well. She braced herself above him again so he wouldn't sit up, and then concentrated on the pattern of the floor tile above his messy hair as she felt him unbutton her shirt slowly. Finally, he got the last button undone and before she could stop him, he was craning up to press a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

A jolt of lightening shot through her from that one spot, and she shuddered, squirming on his lap. Haruka uttered a low groan, pressing his hips up against her, and she took a deep breath, trying to ignore the half hard shape against her leg.

She leaned down to kiss him again and there was nothing slow or gentle about the way that Haruka wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down against him. Normally she'd be worried about how much he was trembling, but she was too busy focusing on the heat from his mouth against hers. The strap of her bra dug into her back uncomfortably, but she wasn't going to deal with it now.

Half in a daze she ground down against him, not getting much contact due to the layers of fabric in between them. His hands released her and scrabbled at the waist of her shorts, pushing her skirt up further, but he was too desperate to make much progress, and she pulled back from the kiss, panting, to drag her shorts down and over her thighs. Getting them off was harder; she tried to balance on leg but fell over sideways, and he sat up to help her get them over her ankles.

Her skirt was now pushed up around the bottom of her ribcage, her underwear was soaked, and she was wearing nothing else but socks and a ratty old bra. She felt ugly and a mess, but when she made eye contact with him he smiled at her.

"You're so cute," he said, and there was a painful sincerity in it, like he was trying to hand her his heart in a cardboard box, that she flushed all the way down to the threadbare bow on her mismatched panties. He moved to get up, maybe to come closer, but she stopped him with a look, cranking her glare all the way up to hide how embarrassed she was.

Sighing, he lay back on the ground, flopping his hands above his head almost comically. She knelt between his legs and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down as much as she could. Then she looked up at him.

His chin was tilted up, so she couldn't see his face, but she was finally able to enjoy the sight of his chest and shoulders. He wasn't built or muscular, but it didn't seem like he carried a lot of weight on his body either . She had no idea where all that food must be going. Her eyes drifted down his stomach to the top of his boxers, where his stomach was rising and falling rapidly as he fought not to breathe too hard. Takane's eyebrows drew together in anger, and she all but ripped his underwear down, forcing herself to get it over with.

She didn't know what she was expecting. She had no frame of reference, so she didn't know if Haruka was big or small or in between. She stared.

"Please don't just glare at it," Haruka begged breathlessly, and her eyes flickered up to his face. He was watching her helplessly, and she glowered back.

"Shut up!" she said. What was she supposed to do? She'd played the odd H game on a dare from gaming sites before, but in those the guys always took the initiative, and she couldn't let him. What if he died? It wouldn't be worth it. Well, maybe only slightly worth it.

Trying to ignore her embarrassment, she moved to straddle him again. Now she could really feel him pressing against her, and he obviously could too because he gasped. Experimentally, she ground back against him, and he whined, his head rolling back against the floor. She began to realize exactly how much power she had right now.

She would have been able to enjoy it a little more if she hadn't been aching for contact between her legs, and as she rolled back against him again she shoved a hand absentmindedly down to the front of her panties, her fingers scrabbling to relieve the pressure.

She hated to admit it, but she knew her way around her own body well enough, and in seconds her breath was coming in short little puffs, her shoulders shaking as she coordinated her own strokes with grinding against him. He was louder than her, or at least more uninhibited about showing how much he was enjoying himself, his moans echoing through the classroom. It took her several seconds to realize that the moans had become words, and had in fact become her name.

"A-ah, Takane, wait—" he gasped, and he grabbed at her hips, stilling her frantic movements. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand from her underwear, her fingers damp and glistening under the overhead lighting. "Didn't you want to— umm—" his words were sheepish, but his wide grin had no shame at all, just affection for her, and an invitation.

"Fine," she said, though her mouth darted sideways into a tiny smile before she could stop it. "Stay there." It wasn't exactly like he had a choice.

She lifted her hips, struggling to pull her underwear down, then rocked back to pull it off, wishing this wasn't so complicated. It'd be easier if she stood up, but that meant leaving him, and he might change his mind or something.

Haruka snorted with laughter, and she threw her panties at him without thinking. They struck him in the face, and he picked them up with one hand, only laughing harder. Takane was mortified.

To distract him, she moved back, grinding against him again and completely neglecting to think about how different the sensation would be with nothing between them. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the moan that threatened to alert people in the halls to exactly what was going on in here.

Haruka had no such luck, and when she glanced at him, incredulous at the amount of noise he'd just made, he was beet red from embarrassment.

"Guess we'd better hurry up, huh?" he said, almost shyly, and she could have punched that too-adorable smile off his face. She did the next best thing, which was to kiss him hard until he was gasping for breath.

Takane raised herself on her knees, fumbling to reach down between them. Haruka whined again, shameless as ever, his shoulders lifting off the floor as she touched him, wrapping her fingers hesitantly around him. She lost track of exactly what Haruka was doing as she started to ease down on him, the strange sensation taking up all the attention she could spare.

She was sure now that Haruka was what one would consider 'big', because holy shit. Suddenly, she became aware of his hands on her shoulders and his lips on her forehead and cheeks. He was murmuring her name, over and over, and she hadn't told him he could sit up but she didn't mind, his big hands supporting her as she quivered and shook, getting used to the uncomfortable sensation of him inside her.

Frustrated with her own vulnerability, she raised herself up on her knees again without warning. Haruka only had time to gasp out a chuckle before she snapped her hips back down again and he cried out, his hands tightening on her shoulders.

From there she was able to set up an almost-rhythm, rising and falling on him, his hips bucking up to meet her. He cried out like before, and as they continued and her movements became more erratic, Takane began to have trouble keeping herself quiet as well. She buried her face in his bare shoulder, her face burning with embarrassment as she whined.

"T-Takane," he gasped helplessly, clutching her close and trying to run his fingers through her dark hair. She realized with an inane sense of rage that she hadn't taken her pigtails out, so of course his hands got tangled, but there was no fixing that now.

Their thrusts became more desperate, and she dug her bitten nails into the skin of his back, frantic to hold onto something as the blank wave of pleasure threatened to crash down on her and wash everything else away.

When he came, shuddering and going still, it was underwhelming compared to his previous long moans, but she could tell anyway from the strange way he hunched in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He went still, and Takane realized with a sense of irritating fondness that he was done and checking out. With a sigh and a desperate whine, she reached down to roll her fingers against her clit with a flick of her wrist that she was embarrassed to have down so perfectly.

She was so busy mentally holding herself at arms length, calling him all the rude names she could think of in her head for coming before her, that she forgot to guard her tongue and moaned his name as she finished, tightening around him.

There was a long pause, where they both breathed hard and she watched his face, somehow peaceful and angelic despite being streaked with sweat. Then his eyelids flickered open and a delighted smile spread across his face.

"That was great!" he exclaimed, bodily lifting her off his lap so he could clutch her to his chest in a giant hug. "That was awesome! We should do that again."

"What?!" she spluttered, writhing in his grip for show before burying her face against his shoulder, her cheeks flaring red. "Not right now, we need to clean up, we need to get dressed—"

She wouldn't call herself practical, but anyone would be practical compared to him.

"But later, right?" he entreated, pulling her away so he could look at her face and kiss her cheerfully. She didn't promise anything, instead surrendering herself to the overly-affectionate kisses and winding her arms around his neck. The door was barred, the teacher wouldn't be back for hours, and no one else used this classroom for anything. She could let her guard down.


End file.
